Talon y un poco de Harem
by ZeroSatoshi
Summary: "Busco al padre de Katarina es el unico al que puedo obedecer y respetar". "Mi padre y ahora Talon no quiero estar sola ahora lo encontrare". "Eres el unico que me me ha derrotado completamente". "Tu seras mio antes que recoja otra".


Cap. 1: El Cazador y el Asesino...

Talón luego de tenerle un gran respeto al general y padre de Katarina decide buscarlo para saber que le ha pasado ya que solo le obedece a el y solo porque su obedece a nadie menos fuerte que el. Con tranquilidad y paciencia busca toda información posible para mas ayuda se enlisto en la Liga de Legendas solo para saber de su paradero, luego de sacarle provecho y lo suficiente a Noxus de información se marcha solo sabiendo a Katarina que se marcha para buscarlo pero ella no quiere ya que se quedara sola pero le parece bien ya que es por ayudar al padre de ella sin expresión alguna salta como si nada las grandes paredes de Noxus para alejarse dirigiéndose al siguiente pueblo para descartarlo de inmediato que resulta ser el pueblo destinado enemigo de donde se alojaba "Demacia". Usando la habilidad de un asesino profesional salta infiltrándose en ciudad enemiga y sin demora busca un lugar donde alojarse con su rostro real para pasar desapercibido entre la gente en especial los campeones ya que no lo reconocerán con su ropa de combate pagando se pone zapatos ligeros y una camisa para correr mas ligero junto con un chaleco con gorro para ocultarse si algo pasaba o si salía mal.

 **En otro lugar de Demacia…**

Shyvana:… No hay nadie mas fuerte a quien enfrentar que Jarval y Garen… quiero un reto que me ponga en un situación difícil. Mmmm… un presencia poderosa se infiltro a Demacia o será solo mi imaginación.

Lux y Quin charlando y caminando juntas se topan con Shyvana sentada en la muralla mirando al horizonte con un rostro serio…

Lux: Shyvana, Shyvana… quieres comer algo.

Shyvana: No gracias so como cuando mi apetito llega a su tiempo

Quin: Pero ya llevas 4 días sin comer ni beber y actúas como si nada.

Shyvana: El apetito de un dragón debe ser preciso para mantenerse fuerte decía mi padre.

Lux y Quin dejando sola a Shyvana que luego de girarse para bajar ve como un joven saltando de techo en techo como si practicara y se adaptara al ambiente salta alto de la pared para caer en un punto cercano a el para detenerlo y preguntarle…

Shyvana: ¿Quién eres joven? (Seria por que oculta su cara)

Talón tratando de ocultar su identidad y pasar desapercibido de ella le cuenta que...

Talón: Me llamo Talón y me crie en aquí. (Mostrando su rostro con unas cicatrices) Me gusta moverme por la ciudad adaptándome a ella.

Shyvana: ¿para que? (Sin quitarle la mirada)

Talón: Soy un guerrero y me estoy especializado en el asalto, velocidad y precisión vital.

Shyvana: Como un… asesino si no me equivoco.

Talon: si quieres ponerlo asi entonces si soy asesino especializado y me creí aquí luego me fui para entrenar ahora estoy devuelta y por cierto no soy un adolecente ni menos un niño ya tengo la fuerza suficiente para cuidarme.

Shyvana: Si… (Lanzándole un potente golpe hacia la cara)

Talon le toma el brazo lo estira y para con sus manos sujetarle una mano y la otra el cuello apuntando a un punto vital…

Talon: Aunque seas un dragón Shyvana, estas en tu forma humana y eso me hace fácil identificar donde atacar para inmovilizarte o matar. (Haciéndole presión en el cuello para que lo sienta)

Shyvana: Huggg… veo que tienes… razón… pero aun asi… (liberándose a base de fuerza) necesitas mas que eso para debilitarme.

Talon: No tengo ganas de combatir porque además de estar cansado por el viaje de Runaterra tengo que mandar a forjar mi nueva hoja de asesino.

Shyvana: No te escapas tan fácil de mi mañana combatirás conmigo en el campo de entrenamiento del palacio.

Talon: No creo que me vendría ir allá…

Shyvana: NO, iras yo mandare a forjar tu hoja solo dime o dibújame los detalles y yo me encargare de ella.

Talon: Luego de combatir me dejaras en paz.

Shyvana: Tal vez. (Sonriendo en el medio de su mirada y recibiendo los detalles de el)

Talon con su velocidad y agilidad de desplazamiento se marcha como si fuera una sombra silenciosa sin dejar huella alguna…

Shyvana: Podrá ser emocionante el día de mañana. (Mirando la dirección donde se marcho Talon) Talon igual que nuestro enemigo nos conviene tener alguien como el de nuestro bando.

Talon confiado se despertó para hacer su rutina de movimiento y agilidad en la mañana para luego dirigirse al palacio al palacio con su ropa de combate (Cuchillas) ya que el la entrada la espera la dragona que espera el combate que al verlo su mirada se torna de ira…

Shyvana: ¿Qué quieres Talon? ( sin reconocerlo por la capucha)

Talon: Soy yo Shyvana ayer no me viste (Quitándose la capucha)

Shyvana: Perdón te confundí con alguien mas.

Talon: No hay problema no es normal ver a alguien con esta ropa pero es especial por que esta hecha acorde a mis habilidades.

Shyvana: mmm… bien entremos.

Talon y Shyvana caminan por el palacio de Demacia para encontrarse con Garen y su hermana Lux que al ver a Talon (pero no conocen el rostro) se alteran al verlo junto a Shyvana.

Garen: Shyvana ¿quien es el?...

Haciendo un reverencia a Garen y Lux dice junto…

Me llamo Talon igual que su enemigo Noxiano pero yo soy de Demacia mi madre me crio aquí luego partí en busca de entrenamiento pero luego de 8 años he vuelto. Garen y Lux sin creerles le piden que los acompañe al salón del Rey para verlo junto al consejo, al llegar y ver a todos al hombre con esas ropas se ponen nervioso al saber de quien se trataba los guardias acudían a rodearlo pero el Rey Jarval III hace un señal de retirada para verlo y preguntarle…

Rey: Tu te llamas Talon verdad...

Talon: Si, mi rey (Haciendo una reverencia)

Rey: ¿Por qué llevas las ropas y nombre de un Campeón Noxiano?

Talon:… Porque soy el hermano gemelo de el. Mi padre era conocido como "corte sombrío" (Todos murmurando al escuchar eso) por lo cual el nunca se enamoro pero solo lo hizo con 2 mujeres las cuales no sabían quien era sin saber los motivos pero nunca mi hermano nos pudimos juntar debido a que mi madre era Demaciana y la de el Noxinana pero me entere que fue expulsada y por eso al morir se crio solo robando en y adentro de la cercanías de Noxus hasta que se unió a ellos.

Rey: ¿A que vienes aquí?

Talon: Bueno, la campeona Shyvana me acaba de retar Talon un duelo.

Shyvana: Si mi Rey yo lo invite.

Rey: Bien, pero recuerda que estarás bajo observación hasta que averigüemos mas sobre ti.

Talon y Shyvana tranquilos seguidos de Lux y Garen se dirigen al campo de entrenamiento que estaba vacío que para su suerte no tenían que contenerse en el combate. Shyvana mando a buscar sus puñales y la hoja que mando a hacer ayer para combatir en tan solo unos minutos…

Shyvana: Como no eres un campeon tendré mas cuidado contigo.

Talon: No deberías, tienes razón no soy un campeon pero no descarta que soy igual de fuerte que mi hermano. (Sonriendo con burla)

Shyvana: Eso lo veremos… (Lanzando una bola de fuego)

Talon: No basta… (Cortando por la mitad la bola de fuego)

Garen, Lux y Shyvana quedaron atónitos al ver que tan solo una hoja de asesino corto la bola de fuego que creo...

Talon: Me costo años pero esta hoja la diseñe yo para que fuera no solo un arma si no como tambien un herramienta y lo mejor es que se puede hacer con varios materiales de forja.

Shyvana: Asi que me mandaste hacer un hoja con términos desconocidos para mi, eso si es ser precavido para hacer una hoja adecuada para este combate.

Shyvana: Comencemos…

Shyvana corriendo hacia Talon se lanza con ambos puños cargados de fuego, Talon analizando se quedo hasta el ultimo segundo para esquivar y tener la punta de su hoja entre las escamas de su cuello, Shyvana rápidamente esquiva pero resulta dañada al moverse de la hoja hacia un lado…

Talon: apuntar de forma estratégica asegura un golpe certero.

Shyvana mira emocionada al hombre que no solo le hizo daño ya de principio si no que solo tampoco lo ha logrado tocar, Talon aprovechado su emoción desaparece para luego aparecer a solo unos pasos de Shyvana la cual al reaccionar tarde pero esquivo el golpe para solo ver unas cuchillas lanzadas hacia ella que le hacen daño frontal pero al ver que se detenían es su espalda para hacerle el daño de reversa, Shyvana con ira genera fuego a su alrededor para golpear a Talon en el cuerpo, pero con dificultad y unos roces dañinos se zafa de ella para golpear en un punto que hace que los daños recibidos hace poco se intensifiquen poco a poco en ella pero siendo ella que pillo desprevenido ahora a Talon porque ahora tomando la forma del dragón le hace mucho daño a el al recibirlo desprevenidamente…

Talon: Esto si es reto…

Shyvana: Jajaja… Ahora si, esto es divertido.

Talon ahora el trata de esquivar los golpes pero siéndole casi imposible debido a que ahora es muy grande además de estar muy cerca de el por lo cual el combate se le ve muy complicado por lo cual decide desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a todo dejando un circulo de cuchillas que hizo un poco de daño al pasar por ella, luego sin saber donde esta ve un sombra en suelo perteneciendo a Talon cayendo desde el cielo pero no apuntando con su hoja si no con su mano hacia su cuello como si supiera un punto vital de la anatomía de un dragón.

Shyvana: Graaaa… (Desmayándose y cayendo desmayada en su forma humana)

Talon la sujeta y la deja en un asiento en la sombra para dejarla descansar diciéndole a Garen y Lux que la cuidaran luego de que el tratara las heridas mas graves en su cuerpo para dejar la hoja al lado de ella para que no se olvidara de el.

Garen: Si el fuera de Noxus, habría matado a Shyvana en un combate real.

Lux: Pero el juro ser de Demacia pero no se sabe si su padre era de Noxus o Demacia.

Talon descansa en su cuarto curando las quemaduras y heridas del combate contra Shyvana hasta que descansa pensando como entrar en los archivos de Demacia para saber algo del padre de Katarina y donde estará. A la mañana siguiente Talon se despierta cansado pero al tiempo de levantarse, lavarse y vestirse tocan la puerta que al abrirla ve que nada mas que Quin con valor "Las alas de Demacia"…

Gracias por leer…

Yo soy Zero y espero su zukhulenta opinión abajo en los comentarios.


End file.
